


Reroute

by Sami_Foxy_88, TheDykeKnight



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Cameos, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Sami_Foxy_88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDykeKnight/pseuds/TheDykeKnight
Summary: Sure, John told him they’d meet again, outside of Arkham. Bruce just didn’t think it would involve this many puppies.(Or, our boys deserve better than to have reunited at a funeral)
Relationships: John Doe & Bruce Wayne, John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker & Batman, Joker/Batman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue: Puppy Love

High on the rooftops of Gotham sat a shadowy figure, silent but watchful of the city below. Batman’s silhouette was nearly invisible, undetectable unless you were truly searching for the cowl’s distinctive ears and glowing eyes.

Bruce was just about to end his nightly patrol when the clanging of hollow garbage cans caught his attention. A low chuckle echoed out of a nearby alley, bubbling quickly into a rolling fit of giggles. Bruce’s eyes widened; he'd know that laugh anywhere.

From his high perch, Batman leapt stealthily onto the hard asphalt beneath him. Once on the ground, he made his way toward the familiar sound. Careful to silence his footsteps, he rounded the corner in a rush and-

Bumped directly into one particularly pale, and admittedly rather guilty looking, green-haired man.

“John D-“ 

_ “Batman!” _ John exclaimed nervously, startled but ecstatic nonetheless. “Oh wow,” he gushed, “I can’t believe you know my name!”

Batman just stood, allowing himself the time to simply  _ regard _ this man. His eyes caught on the two generous armfuls of puppies in John’s possession, both held protectively - and delicately - close to his chest. Bruce fought back a smile at the ridiculous sight, whatever tentative fondness he’d felt in Arkham already starting to return.

“Um, so, I didn’t get the chance when I saw you in the hospital,” John said, biting his lip. “I mean, I know you’re a busy guy and all, but would you mind taking a selfie with me?” He grinned, shifting back and forth with nervous energy, “I’d love to commemorate this moment!” 

Bruce didn’t know what might come out of his mouth if he were to open it, so he just opted to keep it shut. He watched as John considered how best to retrieve his phone, weighing the limited options for a moment before inevitably giving up.

“Just my luck, of course - can’t reach the camera!” John giggled, “Though I guess you could say my hands are already full.” He held up the furry bundles of joy in his arms, raised slightly to accommodate Batman’s view.

“Yes. I, uh, see that,” Bruce managed. “Those are quite a few puppies, John.”

“Oh, I know!” came the overzealous response. John leaned forward a bit before slipping into a more conspiratorial tone. “Though honestly, I could use an extra hand. All this rescuing business isn’t quite the solo mission I thought it’d be…” 

Before he knew it, the pale man had already maneuvered to pass two pups on to Batman. Completely on instinct, Bruce held out his hands, half-forgetful of the limited sensitivity caused by his gauntlets. The puppies were so light he could barely feel the press of their weight against his armor.

John looked longingly after them. “I really hate to part with any of ‘em, y’know? But I wanna make sure they’re comfortable.” 

Bruce looked down at the tiny creatures in his arms. The smaller of the two snuggled up against his chest, falling asleep with a soft yawn and a sniffle. “You said this was a rescue, right?”

“Yeah! Would you believe someone had crammed all these little guys together in a cage?!” John frowned. “They don’t deserve to be locked up like that. They wouldn’t even know the difference unless someone set them free!”

“This is all very thoughtful, John, but… Where are you planning on keeping them?”

John looked down at the puppies in question, before glancing back up at the masked man before him.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure yet,” he answered honestly, brow furrowed in thought. “But in the meantime, they can always stay with me!”

Batman’s eyes narrowed. “That might not be the best idea, John,” he tried reasoning. “Pets are a big responsibility. Just one of them requires a great deal of attention, time, and space - not to mention money. Just think about how hard it could be to handle six at once.”

John took a minute to ponder that, puppies still wriggling in his grasp.

“...Bruce!”

Bruce blinked. “What?” 

“My buddy Bruce Wayne! He has that big old house, and all that extra money,” John explained, a wide grin already forming on his face. “So he can cover the space and expenses… And I can handle the love and attention!” He let out an excited giggle, “It’s perfect!”

“Um…”

“Wow, you really are the best, B-man. Thanks for the help!” John exclaimed, giving Bruce a quick peck on the cheek. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve gotta get to Wayne Manor.” With a final, over-the-top wink at the vigilante, John turned on his heel and bounded out of the alley.

Bruce stood for a moment, staring in shock at the space John had occupied only moments before. His fingers twitched against his chest, itching to chase the residual heat of John’s lips against his cheek. But a gnawing pressure on his thumb stopped him from moving.

A quick glance downward returned him to the present, bringing with it a sudden sense of urgency. While one of the pups was simply whimpering in the crook of his arm, the other had begun teething on his glove.

_ John Doe is on his way to my house, _ he realized.  _ And he’s just left me with two puppies.  _

Thinking fast, Bruce triggered the holographic display on his outer wrist, dispatching a call within seconds. The dial tone trilled distantly in his ear as he switched menus, transmitting his location to summon the Batmobile.

After a moment, Alfred’s calm voice crackled to life over the cowl’s tinny speakers. ”Yes, Master Bruce?” 

“Al, thank  _ god. _ I need you to prepare the Manor for at least… Six animals,” Bruce relayed. He opened the driver’s side door, laying the puppies side by side in the passenger seat. “Set me out some casual clothes - pajamas - if you can. And try to be quick.”

“Certainly, sir,” the butler responded, tone dry, but infinitely amused. “Am I to understand that this is a special occasion?”

“You could say that,” Bruce smirked. He reached toward the center console, putting the Batmobile in gear. “I’m expecting a visit from an old friend.”


	2. (Un)Expected Visitors!

Bruce made it back to the manor with just enough time to change into a pair of pajama pants and his favorite robe. Just as he tied the knot closed he heard the doorbell ring and made his way to go answer it, with both puppies bounding after him excitedly.

”Brucie! It's been too long, buddy!” John greeted Bruce ecstatically as soon as the door was open.

”Hi, John, Would you like to come in?” Bruce chuckled in amusement when letting John in.

”Sure!” John answered. ”Uh, what about these cuties?” he asked, holding up the four sleeping puppies he had in his arms.

“Yeah, that's fine.” Bruce said closing the door once John was inside.

John then noticed the two black puppies following Bruce as they walked toward the parlor with a smile. The bigger of the two seemed to like tugging on Bruce's striped pants he noticed.

”Would you like a dr-” Bruce began to ask once they reached their destination, before being interrupted.

”Wait a minute!” John exclaimed, interrupting Bruce's question.

”What?” Bruce asked in concern.

”Those are the exact same puppies I gave Batman!” John shouted. ”This one has two different colored eyes! Why do you have them?” He questioned.

”Oh, well, Batman dropped them off earlier and told me all about your plan.” Bruce lied with a sheepish looking grin. 

”Oh, he musta wanted to make sure they got here safe and sound I guess.” John commented. ”I can't believe I forgot them.” he muttered embarrassed.

”Don't worry John, it's an easy mistake” Bruce reassured, resting his hand on John's shoulder gently.

”Thanks, Bruce.” John replied with a smile.

”Anytime, that's what friends do.” Bruce said, smiling fondly.

”Speaking of doing things for friends.” John said quietly. ”Remember that favor you promised me?”

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
